acward molments with Harry and ron
by KASelm
Summary: stupid little storys.
1. do you think i'm cute

These are short stories i make up for fun durring class at school. They are short and stupid, but slightly funny, and my friends love them.

Acward Molments with Harry and Ron (& sometimes Hermione)

Ron- So your gay (Ron sat on his bed in the dormatry across from the famous Harry Potter, who was currently reading his History of Magic book)

Harry- I guses, If thats what you call it. (he kept his eyes on the book as his answered)

Ron- Then why didn't you ever ask **me** out? (Ron layed out on his bed, slight anger in his voice)

Harry- Your not my type (Harry put the book down slightly alarmed)

Ron- What, I'm not cute enough for you? (Ron was now standing)

Harry- You want me to think your cute? (Harry was becomeing very confussed)

Ron- Well it would be nice to be noticed. ( He looked on the verge of tears)

Harry- I'm sorry!

Ron- no, thats ok, i get it. (Ron turned away from Harry)

Harry- I think your a very atractive young man. (Harry had gotten up and put his arm around Ron)

Ron- What! ( Ron looked appalled)

Harry- You are hot like fire! (Harry looked at Ron the way girls look when hot guys take off there shirts.)

Ron- Eww! That is so wrong! I think i'm gonna throw up!

Harry- wait here a minute (Harry was gitting tired of this he left the room. He came back a few minutes latter dragging a confussed Hermione with him.)

Harry- hermione tell Ron how pretty he is, I'll be down by the lake with Cedric and Draco. Harry trows Hermione at Ron then leaves the room, Hermione looks at Ron for a molment in silence)

Hermione- I like your hair

I know its stupid its soposed to be. please review!


	2. dude its stuck

Ron- no!

Hermione looked through a small hole in the door to the Gryfindor common room. Harry was lying on the floor with Ron lying on top of him. both were laughing.

hermione (running toward the dunggens)- i better get Malfoy.

(Hermione comes back molments later with Draco at her side, they stop at the door as they hear...)

Ron- dude its stuck

harry- what?

Ron- i'm serious it won't bugge

harry- pull harder

Ron- i'm pulling as hard as i can

(Draco pushes the door open)

Draco- whats going on in here?

(he demanded)

(Ron was now sitting on a chair, Harry was trying to pull off Ron's sock)

Harry- This sock is like stuck to Ron's foot!

(he replied casually to his boyfriends question)

Hermione- oh, thats all

Ron- what did you think we were doing?

Draco- Well, we, uh...

Harry- eww.. you thought we were.. no way.. i wouldn't do that with Ron!!!

(Harry moved over to Draco and kissed him)

Ron- Why not! whats wrong with me?

Harry- do we have to go into this again.

------------------------------------------------------------

its small short and stupid but some people like that. R+R


	3. Pink Pants

Hermione walked up the stairs toward the boys dorms. She stops suddenly as she hears the voices of her friends inside.

Harry- harder.

(Sounds of movement are herd and harry lets out a yelp)

Harry- not so hard!

Ron- you said harder.

Harry-just pull!

Ron- its not comin'! It's stuck!

Harry- well pull.

Ron- I'm pullin'

Hermione busts open the door

Hermione- what are you doing?

Harry is laying on the floor on ron is trying to pull a pair of pink pants off his friend!

Ron- he put your pants on , and now he can't get them off.

Hermione- your so stupid!

Hermione walks away.

Sorry its short but it was funny in my head, but that might just be the meds they keep putting me on.


	4. slight issue

hey, haven't been on in forever not sure if anyone is even reading these but i was kinda board so i wrote this, hope those of you reading find it interesting.

--

Ron walked slowly down the hallway. thoughts of his beautiful Hermione buzzing in his mind, when he walked right past none other then, his best mates lover, Draco Malfoy.

Ronald was suddenly overcome with a great disire to destroy his dear friend.

But why could this be? He loved Draco like a brother. He walked a little faster to avoid a conversation.

He hurried outside and spotted Harry sun bathing by the lake. He watched as his friend removed his Hogwarts robe and shirt.

Harry ran his hand threw his hair and tossed his hair before laying down on his towel.

Ron felt a little funny watching this and when he looked down at himself he had to run to the nearest bathroom.

--


End file.
